User talk:T-Rex 882/Archive 3
Hi! I'm just testing the icon. =) Jemma Jemma wants to know about pages and articals, i think you shoould give her a walkthrough. Recruitment I am starting a recruitment drive, so i hope we will have a lot of new users! Recruitment Bad news. Only one person has said anything, and they are not interested, but i'am not going to give up! 200 edits!!! I have 200 edits!!!!!!!!!!! Sysop training done! I've now done the sysop training! Sysop training done completely! I've now deleted the page! 100 edits! I've now reached 100 edits! My 100th edit was the creation of the Albertosaurus article. Check it out and tell me what you think! =) Hey Ya! I'm home right now and had nothing to do. So I logged into this site to have something to do. =) I'm going to play a videogame about some minutes. Camptosaurus Update I've now described what kind of dinosaur it is. Sig Thanks for sorting out my sig! Raptor 225Talk to me 14:02, May 12, 2010 (UTC) June Featured Article May I suggest we start voting on a June featured article? Cool idea I really like what you did with the edit counts. Awesome. I'm very happy with that. --Station7 18:28, May 14, 2010 (UTC) FA vote Alright, I'll work on an article. What is the prize for the person who creates the most pages? (I have 16) Articles Yes i added it to the all articles list. Legend Status sounds great! Thank u so much! Thanks! I will take a green border, and black background, please. Re;Sig Ah, no thanks, im good with the normal color. Thanks anyways though! Antidisestablishmentarianism i can spell it correctly.... :> !!! Gigantosaurus 001Talk to me 10:54, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:39, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Protection My page should being protected, I don't trust anyone eccept the Sysops/Bureaucrats, i have a known history where it happened before, so I did it again. Not that I don't trust you or the other guys, but it just need to be...I can explain it later to you, why it need to be with much more details.--Station7 21:46, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Rescued the Giganotosaurus Article! Some mean guy did vandalism on the Giganotosaurus article. I rollbacked his edit and blocked him. Back from Inactivity Ya, im sorry there arent 80 articles yet, but I made two more. Its the end of the school year here, and im busy with review homework and studying, so i was also unable to run the wiki. Im gonna do a clean sweep and check for vandals. But i was thinking we should make a new popular culture page with articles. Stuff like Jurassic Park and Walking with Dinosaurs. I'll set it up with your permission i see your back too.(Yay) :D Pictures Can I use pictures from other websites? Tyrannosaurus Rex/Thick Tyrannosaurus Rex/THICK . Pardon my English, but wth is this? With all do respect, what is the point of that. Belongs in the bloody Spam Box. I vote delete FA I have been thinking of nominating Triceratops for the June FA. I have made some changes and will make some more. Whats the closing date for entries? Another dino wiki There is another wik that is 3rd on gooogle, but it is inactive.What should I do? Dinopedia vandal Oh man. Thanks. I'm currently working on another project, so I put my Dinopedia work on hold. I'm also going on vacation for a week or two, so I won't be aroundd. Thank you so much for watching over the wiki. -- [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']][[User talk:Mattkenn3 |'Talk to me']] 13:20, July 14, 2010 (UTC)